


Requests for Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Dylan Klebold x reader, Dylan Klebold/you - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, Eric Harris x Reader, Eric Harris/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: My page where I take requests.PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUESTS ONLY IN THIS COMMENT SECTION.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	Requests for Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold

I have decided to take requests! Here are some guidelines that you can hold onto:

-Leave your request in a comment, be detailed or not as you wish.

-I do not guarantee that I’ll write every request, if I do not have inspiration for what you ask I will not do it or if I do not feel comfortable.

-I will open a new page with the title “Requests for Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold” where you can submit your request in the comments.

-My own stories will always have my main focus so it can vary how long it will take for me to publish if I told you I’ll write your request. -I will !NOT! write anything about the victims, the massacre, pregnancies, Eric and Dylan with their own kids, about specific family members of either Eric or Dylan. And anything else that I might not be comfortable with.

-I WILL NOT ANSWER REQUEST WRITTEN IN THE COMMENTS ON MY OTHER STORIES.


End file.
